Chronicals of Our Lives
by iPastatalia
Summary: A complilation of songficts and song inspired stories that all revolve around the same set of characters. A lot of genderbending inside. Real world AU, Human names used. Pru/Leich, Ger/fem!N.Italy, Spain/fem!Romano, America/Sicily, France/fem!UK, Swiss/OC, Austria/Hungary...
1. Awful, Beautiful Life

**Before I get started on this, I want to announce that I can not write anything that has to do with gay couples or lesbian couples. I've spent countless hours trying and failing at writing anything of the sort and have dully concluded that I will not be writing anything of that genre. As a result, every pairing in this story is straight, which means that there has been some obvious gender bending. **

**Those characters are as follows:**

**North Italy - Feliciana Vargas**

**South Italy - Lovina Vargas**

**Great Britian - Alice Kirkland**

**The OC's that I own are Sofia Jones who would be Sicily and Alexandra Zwigli who would be Geneva. **

**I, iPastatalia, do hereby swear that I own nothing excet for my two wonderful OC's. **

* * *

"_I woke up early with a pounding in my head_

_I'd been out the night before with all my friends_

_A little worried, kinda wonderin' what I did_

_I said Lord Please forgive me for my sins" _

The light was almost blinding as Gilbert rolled over in bed. His head was aching and he felt like he'd been run over by a truck. Laying still for a few moments, he could hear the sounds of his wife moving around down stairs. She seemed to be making an awful lot of noise and he really didn't know why. So, instead of getting out of bed, he decided to lay there and not move so that he didn't aggravate is head ache any more than needed. This turned out to be a very bad idea when his beautiful wife walked up the stairs, and threw the bedroom door open. Before Gilbert could comprehend what was happening, she had pulled back the oh-so comfy covers and was crossing her arms.

"_Get up or you're going to make us late."_ she stated as she stood there starring at him.

"_Late for what?"_ he asked as he blinked at her.

"_Meine Güte Gilbert, its Sunday. We are going to be late to church and before you ask, we ARE going." _she replied in a manner that made her seem upset but not at the same time.

"_But Lilli!" _he whined as she proceeded to move about the room and opened all of the windows.

"_No arguing. Get up and get ready so we can go." _Lilli replied as she wandered into the closet.

Gilbert, knowing that this battle had been lost, rolled over and in the most ungraceful way, fell off of the bed only to land on the hardwood floor. A tinkling sort of laugh could be heard from the closet and Gilbert could only scowl. However, approximately, twenty minutes later they were walking up to the church that had been their Sunday destination ever since they had gotten married. Gilbert hadn't really been the church-type person before his marriage to Lilli. He really only went to keep her happy because an unhappy Lilli meant nobody was happy.

So there he was, in an uncomfortable shirt and tie, sitting next to her as the reverend began speaking. Gilbert really wasn't paying attention but Lilli was dutifully taking notes like she always did. At least, in this church, people weren't too stuffy or stuck up plus it was almost a real family affair. Gilbert's brother, Ludwig wasn't present because he was in the military and was currently deployed, though his wife Feliciana sat dutifully in her usual seat while Lilli's brother, Vash and his wife Alexandra sat across the aisle from them. Feliciana's sister, Lovina - who was married to Gilbert's friend Antonio - sat at the very back of the church. Gilbert's other best friend Francis, with his fiancée Alice Kirkland, sat in the back next to Antonio. Feliciana and Lovina's other sister Sofia and her husband Alfred sat behind Vash and Alexandra. Lastly was Elizaveta and Roderich, who sat on the opposite side and all the way up front because Roderich was the church piano player.

Yeah, that pretty much meant that their entire extended family was present at the service that morning. It wasn't a bad thing, though because the after church lunch was the best. So, eventually, the Reverend stopped talking and the songs were all sung and finally, it was time to head home for some awesome food. This weekend also meant that it was Gilbert and Lilli's turn to host the family for Sunday lunch. The drive home was short and uneventful but once they were there, Lilli was rushing to change clothes and finish working on the food she had started the day before. Gilbert, on the other hand, changed clothes and wandered outside to set up the fire pit for roasting marshmallows later.

Approximately, twenty minutes later, he was joined in the backyard by Antonio and Alfred, who had brought a case of beer with him. Accepting a bottle, the three men stood on the patio telling stories and such until a loud, vulgar, Italian voice began shouting at them. Hurrying inside, they each took their respective places at the table but not before Elizaveta and Roderich began arguing, which forced poor Vash to sit between them the rest of the night. Once the seating was arranged, they all bowed their head to say a prayer for Ludwig, who was deployed and loved being a soldier more than most.

The meal progressed on from there and as he watched the antics of the huge family, he had to admit that it was crazy and beautiful at the same time. He wouldn't trade a day now for anything in the world. Eventually, the meal ended and everyone was moving to the backyard for the marshmallows but Lilli pulled Gilbert aside.

"_Can you go to the store for me, please? We are out of tissues and Feliciana is having a rough time. Could you please go pick some more up?"_ she asked him as she finished loading the dishwasher.

"_Of course." _was all Gilbert could say, because when a woman looks at you with those pretty eyes and cute smile, how can you say no.

So Gilbert walked out to the car and began heading into town for the tissues. On the main road, at a bus stop, he spotted a familiar figure that made is heart start pounding. Gilbert rolled to a stop and starred at the man.

"_You're back!"_ he exclaimed as the man smiled.

"_Ja. I got a change in orders and I wanted to surprise Feli, so I didn't say anything." _he replied.

"_Well hop in and I'll take you back to the house but I gotta stop by the drug store and pick up tissues first."_ Gilbert stated as the man threw his army bag in the back seat and sat down in the passengers seat.

Gilbert was way to excited so he drove faster than he should, reaching the store in record time. He figured that with this change of events, that they would only need one box, so he made his purchase and headed back to the car. Then he drove as fast as humanly possible to get back to the house. All of the cars were still out front when they pulled into the driveway, so Gilbert motioned for the other to follow him quietly.

Quiet and carefully through the house and to the back yard, everyone was laughing and talking so Gilbert made him wait out of sight until he said so. Of course, Lilli heard them first and her eyes got really wide as she gasped. For a moment all eyes were on the back door where Gilbert stood with a figure behind him.

"_LUDWIG!" _Feliciana cried as she jumped up from her spot next to her sister and raced to her husband.

Ludwig, though not a PDA person, had no issue kissing his wife as she hugged him as hard as she could. Though, before, she could ask, Ludwig stated that he would tell her when they got home; to which Feliciana promptly bid everyone good night and dragged him along with her to the car.

Later that night, Gilbert lay in bed while Lilli slept peacefully next to him. He thought back to earlier in the day and he realized how grateful he was for Lilli and how he seriously hopped that what they had would last forever. His final though before he rolled over and wrapped an arm around his wife was that no matter how crazy, or aweful, or beautiful, or even awesome, he would love his life.

_I laid in bed that night and though about the day_

_And how my life is like a roller coaster ride_

_The ups and downs and crazy turns along the way_

_It will throw yah off if you don't hold on tight._

_You can't really smile until you've shed some tears,_

_I could die today or I might live on for year_

_I love this crazy, tragic, sometimes almost magic_

_Awful, beautiful life_

_- Darryl Worley_

* * *

**_If you liked ths, then please review which will feed my muse. The song is Awful, Beautiful Life by Darryl Worley._**


	2. A Real Love

**Arighty then, I think I've made a personal record cause this is seriouely the fastest that I've ever updated any story ever. A random burst of inspiration led to this and now its going public. Also, this is the only story that I've gotten reviews on so quickly. Thanks to my three reviewers, you realy feed my muse.**

**Disclaimer: I is in the owning of nothing except for Sofia.**

* * *

"_Hey! Sofia! Would you marry me?" _Alfred asked as they sat in his car before graduation.

"_Of course I would." _Sofia replied as she looked at her boyfriend.

"_Then lets do it. After graduation, we can totally go to the court house and get married." _he exclaimed as he looked at her.

Sofia blinked a few times before the news finally sank in. It was completely obvious that Alfred was very serious. She was silent for a while as she thought back to earlier in the year and how they had gotten together in the first place.

Alfred was the star quarterback and was supposed to be heading of to a big university on a football scholarship. She, on the other hand, had been deemed the sexiest girl in school and was constantly harassed by a majority of the male population. It was surprising that she had gotten with Alfred because they were so very different but that probably why it happened in the first place. It had been official when Alfred insisted that she wear his jacket when it was cold and that he give her a ride whenever possible, which was nice considering Lovina got a ride from her boy toy Antonio and Feliciana was always picked up by Ludwig. Though Sofia knew her grandfather didn't really care for Alfred at all.

"_Well whatdya think?" _he asked as she was jolted out of her thoughts.

"_Of course." _she whispered as Alfred beamed at her.

"_Hey. We should probably get inside cause the other people are beginning to line up." _Alfred stated as Sofia nodded.

Being a true gentleman, he got out first then came around to open her door. It was surprising enough that Alfred was wearing a nice shirt, nice slacks and an American flag print tie. Sofia stepped out of the car and smoothed out her white, green, and red dress before taking Alfred's hand and walking towards the auditorium. Shrugging on their gowns and donning their caps, they joined the rest of their classmates in the holding room. But, graduation passed by so quickly and once they were done, they tossed their caps but Alfred grabbed Sofia's hand and together, laughing, they raced out to his car and disappeared into the night. That night, two souls in love where bonded legally and physically and neither could help but think that this was real love.

Four years passed by and things didn't appere to be the greatest for the Jones family. Alfred had suffered an injury that forced him out of football and as a result, forced him out of school. Now he was working two jobs, double overtime while Sofia went to school part time. They could hardly afford rent and usually at nothing but crackers It wasn't bad but it wasn't the greatest, though Sofia knew that something were going to have to change.

Tears were in her eyes as she stared at the EPT. A tiny little smiley face stared back at her and that was all the proof she needed to know that their world was going to get a lot bigger. She was still in the bathroom when she heard Alfred come home from his second job. Holding back the tears, she stood up and walked out to greet him. He was sitting at the coffee table and Sofia was so at a loss for words that she just dropped the EPT in front of him.

"_Guess what."_ she whispered as he look at the EPT then up at her.

"_Seriously?"_ he asked as his eyes got really wide.

"_Yeah. Better get ready cause we sure as hell aren't getting rid of it." _she replied as the tears started to fall.

"_Awe Sofia, don't cry. Please don't. We'll figure this out."_ he whispered as he jumped up and pulled her into a huge hug.

Alfred held her tight as she cried her eyes out and even though he was smiling, he was terrified. How the hell was he supposed to raise a kid when he was still a kid.

After that night and just about every night for the next seven months, he would stay up later and seriously think about what he was going to do. He had no idea how many figurative candles he had burned doing this but when Sofia went into labor early, at 35 weeks, there was no more thinking.

Ellasyn Karissa Jones was born at 30 weeks, weighing just 5 pounds 3 ounces and just 14 inches long. Her birthday happened to be April 1, which was April Fools Day though this was really no joke. Alfred called every person that he could and soon enough there was a crowd in the waiting room, waiting for news on the delivery of the first child in the group. Finally, Alfred came rushing out with a huge smile.

"_Ellasyn Karissa Jones has arrived."_ he shouted as Alice Kirkland stood up.

"_Why would you give a boy a girls middle name?"_ she asked as a few others nodded.

"_Because Ellasyn in a girl, not a boy."_ Alfred replied as Feliciana and Lilli gasped.

"_So you gave your daughter a boys name?" _Alice asked incredulously.

"_Who cares Alice. A name is a name." _Feliciana replied as she jumped up and hugged Alfred.

Alfred knew that this was the real love, from high school to the day they found out to today. This is what a real love is.

* * *

**Really, this isnt my best work but I likeed it a lot. Plus I ended up pulling my own heart strings becasue I did exactly what Alfred did when he found out. If you've been preggo, then you'll most likely understand the whole seven months thing cause thats how long it took me. **

**Yeppers... Review plz**


End file.
